Hunting Trip
by Me Rosalie Loves Emmett
Summary: the boys are going away how will the girls cope and Esme and Carsile get some alone time
1. Goodbye

**Esme POV**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

_Sat on the couch I looked around I knew they the _

_boys were going on there first hunting trip without _

_Carsile and the girls would go at a later date _

_without me as Carsile was talking me to Isle Esme _

_for a whole 2 weeks lovely. Emmett looked sad as _

_he said goodbye to Rosalie, he was hugging her _

_and she was hugging him back his suitcase looked _

_rather big for where they were going and he was _

_now kissing her the only way Emmett could, Bella _

_and Edward had a hug and he left for the woods, _

_Alice and Jasper kissed and hugged, looked like the _

_couple most upset about the weekend trip were _

_Emmett and Rosalie. Carsile looked over at me as _

_our boys made their exit and smiled he came over _

_and picked up our cases as we made our way to the _

_Island, I was excited and worried for my children._


	2. Thoughts

Edward POV

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters

_**I was the first to arrive and decided I would listen to **_

_**everyone's thoughts:**_

_**Rosalie : **__**Im missing Emmett his body, kiss im missing **_

_**my baby soo much I want him back, gotta find his **_

_**pictures to keep me company. **_

_**Typical Rosalie cannot last 2 seconds without Emmett.**_

_**Alice: **__**shopping, shopping, shopping I love shopping no **_

_**Esme no Carsile shop, shop, shop cannot wait, big spend **_

_**Yay!**_

_**Typical again. I cannot see Bella's so I think I will go for **_

_**Jasper's as he has just turned up**_

_**Jasper: **__**Alice will be shopping glad I am not there!**_

_**They are soo cute together eww Bella has got to me! **_

_**Note to self stop listening to her!**_

_**Emmett hasn't turned up yet, lets see where he is.**_

_**Emmett: **__**I miss Rose so much, I have these pictures and **_

_**her underwear, she has my fave tops**_

_**I gave up because they would get imaginary and **_

_**disturbing **_

_**He has turned up.**_


	3. Talk

Bella POV

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters

_**I miss Edward but I have everyone else to talk to, well I **_

_**have not seen Rose since Emmett went and Alice is 24 **_

_**hour shopping. I am going up to see Rose, and see what **_

_**she was doing. I walked straight into the room, knowing **_

_**she would not be doing anything as Emmett was away, **_

_**she was laid on her and Emmett's bed, wearing his shirt **_

_**and cuddling his teddy bear and we started talking.**_


	4. Shopping

**Alice POV**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

_Shopping, Jasper I have no idea what else to think about _

_Yay shopping, oh I miss Jasper._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the Saturday and I have spent one day without _

_Jasper, he left at 8:30 am yesterday and I have missed _

_him so much so I have only just come in and going out _

_again in 45 minutes, I said hello to Bella who smiled and _

_went out to see her Charlie, I have not seen Rosalie so _

_went up to say hello and she leapt into my arms and _

_hugged me tightly, I asked her what was wrong and she _

_said she loved me and missed Emmett I sat her down and _

_looked around her room pictures of Emmett and her _

_everywhere and his clothes where everywhere to I _

_noticed she was wearing his clothes, I spoke to her and she smiled and said she loved me so much and kissed me _

_and gave me £50.00 to spend for being a great sister._


	5. Missing Him

Rosalie POV

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters

_**Bella left after I talked about how much I missed **_

_**Emmett. She left and Alice came in and I gave her £50.00 **_

_**to spend. It is 10:00 pm and I have snuggled up in mine **_

_**and Emmett's room with my Teddy Bear called Emmett **_

_**and his clothes around me and also his pictures, if Esme **_

_**was here she would think how silly I am being as he is **_

_**only going for the weekend but I miss him so much as he **_

_**is the only person I have really fallen for in life. **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I miss Emmett even more I have slipped into all of **_

_**his clothes just so I could smell him and feel like he is **_

_**with me. Alice says our love is so sweet and that I need a **_

_**hobby like shopping, but I said my hobby is Emmett, **_

_**Bella heard and giggled.**_


	6. Mates

**Jasper POV**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

_I have not spoken to or seen Emmett and wondered what _

_he is doing in his tent, so I went in and sow him snuggled _

_up with his toy angle called Rose and her underwear and _

_also her pictures everywhere, I shocked him but he was _

_not embarrassed he smiled and said I miss her so much I _

_smiled and hugs me saying we are brothers, so I love _

_you, do not tell Edward. Speaking of Edward he will not _

_speak to us he is boring at the moment, cannot wait to _

_get home and see my Alice._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I really connected with Emmett not that we do not _

_really connect just I could understand his feeling for my _

_sister and he showed me a side that I am not use to _

_seeing, it was a bit weird seeing all these pictures and my _

_sisters underwear but I ignored that. I am missing Alice _

_so much and cannot wait to go home._


	7. Rosalie

Emmett POV

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters

_**I have hunted for 1 hour in 2 days and I want to go home **_

_**and see my Rosalie I am not helping myself as I have **_

_**most of her underwear and pictures of her and me angle **_

_**which is her. Jasper came in and we had a chat and you **_

_**could tell he felt awkward about all of her stuff, like her **_

_**underwear. I have had Edward saying keep your dirty **_

_**thoughts to yourself but I cannot help it, I miss her and **_

_**want her here with me now.**_


	8. Home

**Edward POV**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

"_Babe we are home" before Emmett could get to Rosalie _

_she was in his arms kissing and hugging him and he ran _

_her upstairs, I knew what he and she were going to do. I _

_went and kissed Bella who hugged me so tightly and I _

_could not stop myself saying "I love you babe" she _

_smiled and hugged me tighter. Alice ran downstairs _

_shocked and said "do not go near Rose and Emmett's _

_room" then she noticed Jasper and you could not hear _

_anything but upstairs and the shrieks and happiness of _

_Alice and Jasper, he took her upstairs as Emmett's _

_emotion was rubbing on to them._

"_Edward" she questioned I said "yes Bella" she said _

"_how come we don't do things like that" and I was _

_shocked and replied "because our love means so much _

_more" she didn't take that nicely and said "you do not _

_know how much Rose loves Emmett she has not been _

_down all weekend and I was talking to her and she has _

_his things everywhere just to smell him and feel he is _

_near" I was shocked and after what I say about Rosalie _

_not being right for Emmett and how he deserves better I _

_was wrong and proven wrong by Bella! _


	9. Isle Esme

Carsile POV

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters

_**I am really enjoying my time with Esme and I am so **_

_**happy with my alone time, me and Esme have done some **_

_**really fun things like swimming with sharks and fishes, **_

_**climbing and we hunted the grizzly's up there the only **_

_**thing I am worried about is the fact Alice will be **_

_**spending all the money, Bella will be bored, Rosalie will **_

_**be lonely and missing Emmett and Emmett the same **_

_**missing Rosalie and Jasper missing Alice and Emmett's **_

_**emotion and Edward will be missing Bella and will **_

_**boring company.**_

_**We will be home in 12 days.**_


	10. Cullen

**Carsile POV**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

_Home at last! I did enjoy our alone time very much, but _

_we are both glad to be home and see our babies. As we _

_stepped out of the car Alice was there looking innocent _

"_hello Esme" she said sweetly kissing Esme on the _

_cheek, "hello Carsile" then kissing me on the cheek, _

_Jasper came to the porch and said "do you want some _

_help with your bags?" I shook my head and he kissed _

_Esme and shook my hand "welcome home" he said. _

_Esme walked into the living room and Edward and Bella _

_were snuggled up watching the television, Bella got _

_embarrassed and came over "welcome back" she said as _

_she kissed us both, Edward smiled and hugged us, as I _

_asked "where is Emmett and Rosalie" he smiled and I _

_knew what they were doing and so did Esme as she went _

_to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up "we are back, _

_let go of each other for two minutes and say hello!" they _

_came down, Rosalie was wearing Emmett's clothes, what _

_was going on, "Rose, darling, why are you wearing _

_Emmett's clothes?" I asked her, she looked up and down _

_then at Emmett and said "well, when he went on the _

_hunting trip we exchanged some kind of clothing to _

_remind us of the other and he took my underwear and I _

_had some of his shirts he can have then back" he kissed _

_her, and pulled her in closer, they said "welcome back" _

_and Rosalie kissed us. Emmett sat next to Jasper who _

_was sat next to Alice and on Emmett's other side Edward _

_and Bella then the two seated chair and the one seated _

_chair and so me and Esme took over the chair wit two _

_seats, Rose caught Emmett's eye and smiled she walked _

_over the one seated chair and walked past being polite _

_saying excuse me and sorry, as she walked past Emmett _

_he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed _

_her and they cuddled up. As I looked round I could see _

_love, happiness and my family. Everything I ever wanted _

_my 3 boys and my 3 girls, wives, husbands and the name _

_Cullen. I kissed Esme who was looking around too. I sow _

_Jasper and Alice cuddled up on the chair holding hands, _

_Edward and Bella, looking forward as they are always to _

_embarrassed to do anything, defiantly not like Emmett _

_and Rosalie, and Emmett and Rose kissing and cuddling. _

_All of them grown up and have made good choices in _

_their lives to end up like this, Alice and Jasper have just _

_said goodnight and gone upstairs, Emmett and Rosalie _

_too he was carrying her as she snuggled up to him and _

_we were left with Edward and Bella, but I am glad for my _

_children and myself and my wife as I love my life just the _

_way it is._


End file.
